While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited to be used as a gaming device and will be particularly described in that connection.
Game devices employing game boards utilizing a network of pathways, such as a labyrinth, as their main point of intrigue and puzzlement have been limited by the sameness of the unchanging and unchangeable network of pathways from one playing of a particular game to the next, as well as during the play of each particular game. Once the secrets and intricacies of an unchanging and unchangeable network of pathways are learned and mastered, the creative and entertaining challenge of the game ceases to exist.
In order to provide a game board that utilizes a network of pathways as its main point of intrigue and puzzlement and yet whose network of pathways may be unique for any and all games played, this game board, composed of congruent and totally interchangeable game board segments, has been invented.
Now, game devices employing game boards composed of game board segments are known. However, these segments often times are not congruent nor totally interchangeable. Usually they are to be fitted together in a predetermined way, or at least in a limited number of combinations. Their purpose is not to provide a game board whose network of pathways is unique for each particular arrangement of game board segments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game board device, whereby the game board is composed of congruent game board segments that may be butted together in seemingly countless combinations and arrangements, each resulting in a game board playing area with a unique overall pathway design.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide game board segments having all the sides of all the game board segments equal in length, such as square, equilateral triangular, or regular hexagonal geometric shapes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide congruent game board segments having all interior angles of all game board segments equal in arc measurement, such as square, equilateral triangular, or regular hexagonal geometric shapes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide congruent game board segments on which there are, by printing or the like, pathway designs that may be different for the several segments. However, the entry/exit points of the pathways are all at the same spaced location on all sides of all the geometrically congruent and totally interchangeable game board segments.
A further object of the present invention is to provide pathway designs on each game board segment that complement each other and are in accordance with the particular game and set of rules for which the game board segments are made and with which they are to be used.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the possibility and practicability of butting any side of any one game board segment to any side of any other game board segment, resulting in larger playing areas with more complex overall pathway design.
Even a further object of the present invention is to provide overall game board areas composed of congruent game board segments butted together in seemingly countless random combinations. These result in overall game boards on which the same game and set of rules or different games and sets of rules may be played. The various sets of rules may utilize the congruent nature and total interchangeability of the game board segments.
Further features and objects of the invention will be apparent from an examination of the accompanying drawings which illustrate the invention.